Meeting of the Mountain and the Valley
by Wolfbane's Daughter
Summary: i suck at summery's guys. but this is about some of my oc's and how two of them had a halfclan kit
1. prologue

**disclaimer: ** i do not own warriors Erin hunter does

* * *

Fawnfeather looked down at her single kit curled up against her belly, his already fluffy fur sticking up in spikes as he slept. He was so small and thin and she curled tighter around him as she saw him shiver protecting him from the biting cold that even penetrated the thick bramble walls of the nursery in leafbare.  
As Fawnfeather drifted off to sleep she thought to herself no one must know who her kits father is not even him.


	2. Chapter 2

Fawnfeather raced to their clearing hoping that she hadn't missed him, as she squeezed under the bramble thicket that led into their clearing she saw his black pelt as he sat facing away from her on one of the many rocks, "Beetlefang! I'm sorry I'm late but Rockclaw wouldn't fall asleep." The black pelted tom whirled around his dark blue eyes shining happily at seeing her, he leaped down from his rock and bounded up to her, rubbing his muzzle against hers "I've missed you Fawnfeather" he said. Fawnfeather purred. "So have I. but I need to tell you something Beetlefang" she said nervously. Beetlefang sat down and wrapped his spiky tail around his paws "what is it? Is something wrong? Are you alright? Are you sick?" he asked anxiously, worry starting to cloud his normally happy eyes. "no nothing's wrong Beetlefang. I'm expecting kits, your kits" Fawnfeather meowed happily, swishing her tail from side to side, "that's great!" Beetlefang leaped up and was about to entwine his tail with hers when a voice froze them "well, well this is where you've been sneaking off to Fawnfeather" said a grey and brown tom as he pushed himself through the brambles "visiting a Mountainclan tom" walking forward until he was stopped in front of Fawnfeather . "I– I can explain Rockclaw, please don't tell the clan!" she pleaded with the grey tom looking up at him she saw the stern look he in his eyes as he said " there is nothing to explain Fawnfeather. You decided to go for a late night hunt and I came after you because I was worried about you and our kits. That is what happened. Now let's get back to camp." Fawnfeather stood there frozen at what her best friend had just said. "now!" he hissed angrily, she rushed after Rockclaw and went through the bramble thicket before him and did not here what he said to her mate. Rockclaw turned to look at the shocked tom behind him "don't come near our kits Beatlefang or else" he said before vanishing into the night after Fawnfeather.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fawnfeather's PoV:**

The next time I saw Beetlefang it was the gathering after Jaggedpaw became an apprentice, he was sitting alone near three of his clanmates. I looked away from Beetlefang as I felt Jaggedpaw shift agitatedly beside me, it was then that I decided that he should meet his real father, I glanced towards Rockclaw where he was chatting to his brother. "Come with me Jaggedpaw I want to introduce you to someone" I said as I stood up and started walking towards Beetlefang, Jaggedpaw following close behind me, "hello Beetlefang" I meowed as we reached him, "this is my son Jaggedpaw." Beetlefang looked in surprise at Jaggedpaw and I, "hi young Jaggedpaw, my names Beetlefang, nice to meet you." He said warmly, I could see the joy in his gaze as he looked at his son for the first time. I decided to leave them to talk and went to go sit near Rockclaw and Stonetalon.

**Normal PoV:**

Jaggedpaw looked at the tom Beetlefang that he was introduced to; he seemed alright for a Mountainclanner. Beetlefang started telling Jaggedpaw a prank that he did when he was an apprentice "so I got one of the mice from the fresh-kill pile and stuffed poppy seeds into it and gave it to my sister, she was really drowsy all day and fell asleep during battle training! She was really mad at me when she found out though." Beetlefang and Jaggedpaw continued talking throughout the gathering, Beetlefang telling him about the other leaders, deputies' and medicine-cats.

When the gathering ended Rockclaw looked around for Jaggedpaw, when he saw him talking to Beetlefang he snarled and bounded over to them "Jaggedpaw! Go to your mother now" as Jaggedpaw walked over to his mother after saying a quick goodbye Rockclaw once again went to face Beetlefang. "I thought I told you to stay away from my kit! What do you think you were doing?" Rockclaw snarled. Unsheathing his claws and digging them into the ground Beetlefang replied "I didn't approach him Rockclaw, he approached me. Now leave me alone, I haven't done anything wrong" before stalking away to his own clanmates in Mountainclan.


	4. Chapter 4

**/4 seasons later/**

"They're beautiful Gorseflower" purred a spiky furred black tom, nuzzling a mottled grey and white she-cat. There were four kits at her belly, the she-cat known as Gorseflower looked down at her kits "I think we should name the mottled black and grey tom Rubblekit and the mottled white she-kit can be Kitekit, you should name the last two kits Jaggedflame" she said quietly looking up at her mate. Jaggedflame looked at the last two kits , one a grey she-kit with dark ginger splotches and the other a grey, black and white tom, "we'll name the she-kit Blazingkit and the tom Beetlekit after my friend Beetlefang" he meowed finally.  
Jaggedflame and Gorseflower curled around their kits and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**authors note: **

ok Jaggedpaw has gotten his warrior name and he has become friends with his real father Beetlefang though he never found out, he now has a mate and kits.

please R &amp; R

constructive criticism is appreciated.

if you're gonna flame me please leave them in your head as it is in the middle of summer where i am and we don't want anymore bush fires


	5. Allegiance

these are all the cats mentioned plus the leaders, deputies and medicine-cats of the clans

* * *

**Cats mentioned:  
**

_**Valleyclan**_

**Fawnfeather- **fluffy dark brown tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Rockclaw- **grey and light brown tom

**Stonetalon-** grey and brown tom (Rockclaw's brother)

**Jaggedflame- **spiky furred black tom with dark blue eyes

**Gorseflower- **mottled grey and white she-cat with gold eyes

**Rubblekit(foot)- ** Ragged mottled black and grey tom with gold eyes

**Kitekit(feather)-** mottled white she-catwith gold eyes

**Blazingkit(owl)- **spiky furred grey she-cat with dark ginger splotches and dark blue eyes

**Beetlekit(step)- **grey, black and white tom with gold eyes

_**Mountainclan**_

**Beetlefang- **black fluffy very spiky furred tom with dark blue eyes

**Mapleclaw- **dusky ginger she-cat with paler paw tips and pale green eyes

**Silverstripe- **grey tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Greytusk- **dark grey tabby tom with yellow eyes

* * *

**Leaders, deputies, medicine cats**

**VALLEYCLAN**

**LEADER  
****Flamestar- **bright long furred ginger tabby tom

**DEPUTY  
****Palefur- **pale grey almost white she-cat

**MEDICINE-CAT  
****Whiteface- **long furred white she-cat

**MOUNTAINCLAN**

**LEADER  
****Brindleclaw- **dark brown tabby she-cat with one white paw , yellow eyes and long sharp hooked claws

**DEPUTY  
****Snowhawk- **hefty thick furred white tom with yellow eyes**  
MEDICINE-CAT  
****Tallice- **long legged black and white she-cat  
**apprentice: Brightpool- **pretty mottledgolden tabby she-cat with green eyes

**LAKECLAN**

**LEADER  
****Pikestar- **dark grey almost black tom with long teeth

**DEPUTY  
****Hailstorm- **light grey and white tom

**MEDICINE-CAT  
****Tidepool- **long furred pale grey and white tom with one amber eye and one blue eye  
**apprentice: Sniffnose- **light brown and grey tom


End file.
